Trigun Maximum
Set as a direct continuation of the Trigun trilogy, Vash is introduced with a new alias in a moderately peaceful town. Wolfwood finds him and returns Vash's signature gun, officially getting Vash out of his semi-retirement. The two continue their journey fighting the Gung-Ho Guns, with the insurance girls trailing after them. At the climax of the series, Vash continues alone with Livio, a former villain-turned-hero, to face the last Gung-Ho Gun, an incapacitated Legato, and Knives. With support from Brad's group---Vash's longtime human friends for the past century---Knives' plan to destroy human life on Earth is thwarted. Knives' gains a conscience after infusing himself with other Plants---mysterious alien beings of the same origin as him and Vash twins. The brothers both become exhausted after their battle and are in critical condition. Knives' eventually appears with Vash unconscious in his arms at a rural home, begging the family to save Vash. When Vash wakes up, he settles in with the family for six months. Knives' plants a tree in the family's backyard before leaving during the interim. The insurance girls find Vash and interview him, revealing that they have changed jobs and have become reporters. Vash flees as bounty hunters pursue him now that he has a $600 billion double dollar reward on his head. List of Volumes was originally published in fourteen volumes by Shōnen Gahōsha intheir [[Wikipedia:Young King OURs|''Young King OURs]] magazine. Dark Horse Comics licensed and translated the manga into English. } | (JP) December 1, 1999 (NA) October 20, 2004http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/10-169/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-3-TPB-His-Life-As-A | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-1948-5 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-266-X | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 4: Bottom of the Dark |- | * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. * Bonus. | (JP) September 1, 2000 (NA) February 23, 2005http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/10-170/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-4-TPB-Bottom-of-the | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2012-2 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-314-3 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 5: Break Out |- | * 28. * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. * 33. | (JP) April 1, 2001 (NA) May 11, 2005http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/10-225/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-5-TPB-Break-Out | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2066-1 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-344-5 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 6: The Gunslinger |- | * 34. * 35. * 36. * 37. * 38. * 39. * Bonus. | (JP) November 15, 2001 (NA) August 3, 2005http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/10-226/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-6-TPB-The-Gunslinger | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2128-5 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-351-8 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 7: Happy Days |- | * 40. * 41. * 42. * 43. * 44. * 45. * Bonus. | (JP) September 15, 2002 (NA) November 16, 2005http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/10-227/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-7-TPB-Happy-Days | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2217-6 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-395-X | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 8: Silent Ruin |- | * 46. * 47. * 48. * 49. * 50. * Bonus. * Bonus. | (JP) June 1, 2003 (NA) February 1, 2006http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/10-229/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-8-TPB-Silent-Ruin | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2306-7 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-452-2 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 9: LR |- | * 51. * 52. * 53. * 54. * 55. * 56. * Bonus | (JP) December 1, 2003 (NA) July 26, 2006http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/13-693/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-9-TPB | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2369-5 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-527-8 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 10: Wolfwood |- | * 57. * 58. * 59. * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. * 64. | (JP) February 1, 2005 (NA) November 8, 2006http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/13-710/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-10-TPB | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2497-7 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-556-1 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 11: Zero Hour |- | * 65. * 66. * 67. * 68. * 69. * 70. * Bonus. | (JP) February 1, 2005 (NA) January 3, 2007http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/13-993/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-11-TPB | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2498-5 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-674-6 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 12: The Gunslinger |- | * 71. * 72. * 73. The Interceptor * 74. The Gunslinger * 75. +-0 * 76. * 77. * 78. * 79. * Bonus. | (JP) September 1, 2006 (NA) January 23, 2008http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/14-727/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-12-The-Gunslinger-TPB | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2665-1 (NA) ISBN 1-59307-881-1 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 13: Double Duel |- | * 80. * 81. * 82. * 83. * 84. * 85. * 86. * 87. * 88. VS * Bonus. | (JP) December 15, 2007 (NA) November 19, 2008http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/12-136/Trigun-Maximum-Vol-13-Double-Duel-TPB | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2884-0 (NA) ISBN 1-59582-167-8 | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Volume 14: Mind Games |- | * 89. * 90. * 91. * 92. * 93. * 94. Mind Games * 95. * 96. | (JP) April 1, 2008 (NA) April 8, 2009http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/15-601/Trigun-Maximum-Volume-14-Mind-Games-TPB | (JP) ISBN 4-7859-2923-5 (NA) ISBN 1-59582-262-3 | |} Gallery External Links Trigun Planet - Manga Chapter Summaries ru:Trigun Maximum Category:Manga